(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight-bearing device, and more particularly pertains to the employment of two hook and loop fasteners and two buckles, with which a crosswise mode of binding facilitates securely constraining weight pockets therein. A weight pouch is thus formed, the weight pockets being securely bound therein. The present invention employs a configuration that reciprocally collocates effecting inflation and deflation of air and equipment comprising a weight pouch enclosed within a weight-bearing device, thereby allowing a diver steady control of the rise and fall or maintaining of a desired depth within the water. In emergency situations, the weight-bearing device can be quickly released from the jacket, thereby allowing expedient rise to the water surface.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional buoyancy compensator jacket is typically equipped with back and side panels wherein gas cylinders are disposed. Inner portions of the jacket are configured with airbags. FIG. 1 shows one end of an air pipe 102 connected to a gas cylinder, the other end joins an air pipeline 100 connected to a gasbag. One, end of the air pipeline is connected to an air release button 101, and one end of the air pipe 102 is actuated with an air pipeline button 103. Separately attached to the left and right panels of the jacket are waist pockets 200, upon which ate pockets 300 separately sewn thereon.
FIG. 2 shows a single open-ended pocket opening 301 of a pocket 300 designed to accommodate a pouch 400 containing weights A therein. A hook and loop fastener 401 at the open-end of the pouch 400 and a hook and loop fastener 302 attached to the pocket 300 are configured to self-adhere upon contact of their two ends, thereby securing the pouch 400. A pull-ring 402 is firmly sewn to the pouch 400.
In emergency situations at sea, a diver must press an air pipeline button 103 in order to channel air in a gas cylinder to a gasbag attached to the diver""s jacket, whereupon buoyancy is increased and a quick rise to the water surface is ensured. It is further necessary for the diver to pull strongly on a pull-ring 402 of a pouch 400, thereby disengaging a hook and loop strip 401 of the pouch 400 from a hook and loop strip 302 of the pocket 300. The pouch 400 is then discarded, thereby lightening the weight of the diver and ensuring a quick ascent to the water surface. Another situation may occur upon the diver going ashore or re-boarding a ship, whereupon the diver promptly tears apart the hook and loop fastener, thereby loosening free the pouch 400.
Notwithstanding, it is necessary for the weights A disposed in the pouch 400 to be adjusted in size and quantity to accommodate different requirements of the user. However, the conventional pouch 400 is a hollow pocket-shape defined to contain weights A. It is not possible to completely affix the weights A in a set configured position (see FIG. 2), thus the weights A become displaced or loose in the pouch 400. This situation results in the diver unable to easily maintain balance when rising, falling or sustaining a desired depth in the water. Moreover, upon discarding the pouch 400 when resurfacing, because the weights A have become dislodged, the pouch 400 is obstructed or made difficult to remove thereof.
The inventor of the present invention has referenced the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,527,480, 6,487,761, 4,881,492, 5,913,640, 5,311,833 and 5,027,471
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a weight-bearing device employing two hook and loop fasteners and two buckles attached at an applicably distance thereon. A crosswise mode of binding facilitates securely constraining weight pockets of the weight-bearing device therein. A two-winged strip is further employed to wrap round and enclose the already bound weight pockets. A weight pouch is thus formed, the weight pockets being securely bound therein. Stability of the buoyancy compensator jacket is thereby enhanced.